Relationships, Bonds, and Family
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a twenty-five year old event planner living with her friends Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Enzo in the Windy City. A messy break-up lands her in her favorite bar where she meets the handsome CEO Niklaus Mikaelson. Pasts are revealed, bonds are formed, and relationships change. Caroline soon finds her "family" of five grow larger and slightly more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. This I'm quite terrible at summaries, I know, sorry. But basically, the main things I wanted to base this story on is the saying "it's a small world," and just how relationships and bonds are formed between friends and/or lovers. I posted a story with a similar "theme" to it, but I decided to just incorporate it with this and delete the other. It'll focus mainly on Klaroline, but I'll try to also write about the other characters' lives. ****Klaroline, Stebekah, Delena, Kalijah, and Kennett are the main couples. Anyways, enjoy! **

Caroline Forbes has never been one to wallow in self-pity, but getting cheated on by your boyfriend of six years is a big enough excuse to lock up and cry, right? The painful memory of catching Tyler having sex with his secretary Hayley was playing vividly over and over in her mind.

_She spent the holidays in her hometown of Mystic Falls with her mother then flew to New York to surprise Tyler for New Year's Eve. Caroline unlocked the door to his apartment using the key he gave her years ago since she figured he'd be at work 'cuz it was a Tuesday. Imagine her surprise when moans and grunts were coming from the bedroom. Anger consumed her as she walked in front of the door. Oh, someone was DEFINITELY having sex right now. She turned the knob then pushed open the door, and sure enough, there was Tyler, thrusting his not-even-big-enough-to-brag-about dick into his assistant Hayley._

"Really Tyler?!" _was all she managed to get out as she stared in disbelief at the scene in front of her. Tyler gave her the 'this isn't what it looks like, Care' excuse – what else could it have been? Then he told her he loved her, but it was the distance that led to his indiscretions. He was in New York and she was in Chicago; seeing each other for only a few days in the year was just not enough anymore. _

That night, she flew to back to Chicago, broken-hearted and miserable. Caroline locked herself in her room with break-up songs keeping her company as she tried to make sense of all that happened. She left a note outside her room informing her housemates of the break up and that she needed to be alone. Her friends respected her wishes for the most part, and only knocked when they left trays of food in front of her door. Their gesture was appreciated, but Caroline just didn't have the appetite. Instead, she just cried and slept and listened to music.

"_Way to start your 2014 Forbes," _she thought to herself. It's been three days since she got back and she finally decided that it was enough. Caroline sat up from her bed and sighed, "_Ugh, everything in this room reminds me of him!" _Their pictures were in frames surrounding her room, stuffed animals he bought her were on her shelf, and even the charm bracelet he gave her was still on top of her dresser. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her top before grabbing the closest box she could find, _"Guess I'll have to throw all these crap away. Maybe I can set them on fi-" _Her train of thought was interrupted by loud banging on her door followed by a "CAROLINE FORBES, OPEN UP THIS DOOR! RIGHT. NOW."

She sighed. The voice belonged to her one of her best friend/housemates Bonnie Bennett. "You've been holed up here for three days, Care. I think it's time that we-"Caroline opened the door, "talked." Bonnie sighed as she saw her best friend's messy blonde hair, swollen red eyes, and puffy nose. She did what any best friend would've done and pulled her in for a hug.

After pulling apart, they made their way to the bed and sat. "Care, I'm so sorry about what happened," Bonnie said as she took Caroline's hand in her own.

Caroline just shrugged and gave her a sad smile. It was a moment before she replied, "Yeah, well, we were bound to break up. I mean who were we kidding? Neither of us are willing to move, so I highly doubt we would've ever gotten married." Tears blurred her vision as Bonnie pulled her in for another hug. "I mean, I just wish he didn't cheat on me you know?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I know, Care. He is the biggest jerk for hurting you like this," Bonnie was angry at Tyler and sad for her friend. As Caroline's quiet sobs began to stop, she sat up but this time, it was Bonnie who wiped away her tears. "Look, Stefan will be home soon and he wanted me to tell you that we are going out."

Caroline tried to smile, "Where are we going? Where are Stefan and Elena anyway? Is Enzo back from his trip?" She finally remembered about her other housemates. Bonnie is her childhood friend from Mystic Falls, Virginia who is now a music teacher at the local high school, teaching both voice and piano; Elena Gilbert is also a childhood friend that currently works for the local newspaper as the chief editor; Doctor Stefan Salvatore works at the hospital as a surgeon and is her adoptive brother as a result of becoming an orphan when he was 10, and Caroline's dad was his dad's best friend so Bill Forbes decided to take young Stefan and his older brother Damon in and raised them as his own; Enzo Malarkey is Damon's best friend who is basically like a brother to Stefan and Caroline as well – he moved in with them awhile back after his girlfriend broke things off with him and basically kicked him out of their apartment all because "he loved his music more than he loved her." Damon had previously lived with them, but moved to New Orléans with his girlfriend Rose two years back. The house they live in now is a huge property of the Salvatore's that they had acquired after the death of their father.

"Your favorite bar, work, work, and nope," Bonnie replied to her as she stood up, "Elena said she'll meet us there, and like I said, Stefan should be on his way home." Bonnie held on to the doorknob and smiled again, "We'll leave in 30 minutes, so go get ready."

Caroline huffed once the door was closed, "_Well, my first night out as a single woman after six years. Might as well make the most of it."_ She picked up the box once more and began to take down all the things jerk-head Tyler ever gave her. After two minutes, she made one last one last sweep to make sure nothing remained. "_That is a goodbye to you Tyler." _Caroline closed the box, making a mental note to set it on fire later that night.

She managed to take a quick shower, blow dry and curl her hair, and even put makeup on in the span of twenty-five minutes. The other five she spent putting on a simple, black lace dress, white pumps, and various accessories. When Caroline was satisfied with her looks, she grabbed her purse left her room.

She made her way downstairs and found Stefan in his scrubs sitting on the couch. "Hey, Care! I've missed you!" Stefan held his arms out as Caroline basically threw herself at him. "You know you're five minutes late. You're losing your touch Blondie."

Caroline chuckled, "You just stole Damon's line!" She buried her face in Stefan's chest and mumbled, "And I missed you too, Stef." Stefan Salvatore was the best brother anyone could've ever asked for. He and Caroline became instant friends the moment they met and has been inseparable since. Stefan protected her, comforted her, and made her laugh when she all she wanted to do was ball her eyes out.

Stefan rubbed her back and kissed her hair, "Come on little sis, let's go get some decent food in you." He smiled and led her to the front door. Caroline let a mental sigh of relief that he didn't bring up Tyler. Leave it to Stefan to be a gentleman.

They met Bonnie by the front door. "Ladies, shall we?" he asked as he offered both his arms to his friends.

Bonnie and Caroline giggled before replying, "We shall."

Before making it to the car, Stefan's pager went off. "Damn, you'd think being stuck at work for 36 hours straight that they'd give me a break!" He smiled apologetically at the two, "I'm sorry guys but duty calls."

"It's okay, _Dr_. Stefan. Go save lives and be a hero," Caroline smiled as she gave him a hug,

Stefan nodded, "Alright, have a lovely night to you two. And tell Elena not to party too hard."

"Bye, Stefan!" Bonnie called after.

* * *

After a twenty-minute drive, they pulled up to the parking and noticed Elena leaning against her car.

Caroline was first to get out and ran to her other friend, "ELENAAAA!"

"CAROLINEE!" Elena met her half way and gave her a hug, "I know we just saw each other like Christmas time, but I've missed you." Both Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie all flew back to Mystic Falls for the holiday season to spend time with their families while Stefan flew to New Orléans to be with Damon. Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan then all flew back to Chicago before New Year's Eve while Caroline went to New York – and well, you know the rest.

The trio entered Gloria's, Caroline's favorite bar. It had this vintage, 1920's feel to it, and on the weekends, they usually had a jazz band playing. Elena went to reserve them a table, allowing Caroline to look around the crowded room. Her eyes stopped at a man-probably the most handsome man she's ever seen. He was wearing what seemed to be business attire, probably in his late twenties/early thirties, curly light-brown hair, kissable lips. _"Oh god, where were you six years ago?" _He was talking animatedly with another man whose back was turned against her. _"Those lips looks so soft, I wonder-" _

"Earth to Care?" Bonnie had her hand on Caroline's arm and slightly shook her.

"Huh?" Caroline snapped back to reality. "Sorry, do we have a table yet?"

Elena nodded and extended her hand to Caroline which she took before following the waitress. Caroline made sure to keep her eyes straight as she passed by the man who filled her thoughts just a few moments ago – not realizing she also caught his attention as he neared his table.

"Thanks for coming here guys," Caroline said as she picked up the menu.

"No problem, Care," Bonnie replied, "Besides, a lot has happened in the past few days, we gotta catch up on all you've missed out on." Caroline smiled at her two friends, thankful that neither seemed to want to talk about her recent break-up.

Forty-five minutes later, they found themselves finishing up their meal. Elena was filling in Caroline on the crazy things Stefan told them that happened in the E.R. "I believe Stefan's exact words were 'I shit you not', there were two guys dressed as Obi-Wan and Luke on New Year's Eve who both got injured while 'fighting' with light sabers. I mean, wha-"

"**I DON'T THINK YOU'RE READY FOR THIS JELLY** (the three girls stared at each other)  
**I DON'T THINK YOURE READY FOR THIS JELLY** (the song seemed to be coming from Elena's bag)  
**I DON'T THINK YOURE READY FOR THIS** (Elena was beyond embarrassed as she searched for her phone)  
**MY BODY'S TOO BOOTYLI-"** (Caroline and Bonnie were doubled over, laughing)

"Hello?" Elena answered. "Really? Right now? You have got to be – yes this is a bad ti – is it THAT important? FINE, I'll be there in twenty." She huffed as she placed her phone on the table. Before her friends could ask what the conversation was about, Elena glared at them. "Okay, who changed my ringtone?" she raised her eyebrow.

Bonnie and Caroline began giggling again as they pointed to each other. "You know 'Lena, you really shouldn't leave your phone lying around when you use the restroom," Caroline said between giggles.

Elena pretended to roll her eyes but joined in the laughter, "Yeah, ha ha, laugh it up. I'll get you guys back. Anyways, that was Alaric. He said there was something that needed to be taken care off before we finalize what we're publishing for tomorrow." Elena sighed, "Sorry guys, we'll have to continue this another day." Elena pulled her wallet out to pay for her meal.

"It's fine, 'Lena, there's always a next time," Caroline smiled.

"Alright, well I will see you both at home," Elena smiled back as she gave her friends hugs and turned to leave.

"Guess it's just you and me, Bon!" Caroline turned to her best friend, who had guilt written all over her face. "Oh no, you're leaving too?"

"I'm so sorry, Care," Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline's, "I kinda, sorta made plans this evening already with my 'Mystery Man' as Elena likes to call him."

Caroline offered Bonnie a smile, "Nah, its fine! Go have fun, but I better meet him soon!"

Bonnie hugged her friend, "Thanks, Care! I promise to make it up to you! Want me to drop you off home? I totally forgot we carpooled."

"It's alright, I think I'll stay here for a while. Maybe I'll sit at the bar and just ride a cab home," Caroline looked around, "_Maybe that hot guy is still here. Wait, what? You're newly single and you want to be with a hot guy?" _

"Okay, well, I'll be off now. I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline," Bonnie hugged her and walked out.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson has never been one to believe in love at first sight - and maybe this is more of an 'attraction in first sight' - but the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful blonde that walked by his table, he became completely awestruck. She had blonde, loosely curled hair, creamy white skin, and the most gorgeous body that was covered by a simple tight-fitting black dress. What struck Klaus, however, was her smile that can surely light up even the darkest room. She walked with poise and purpose, but it didn't strike him as being arrogant.

"Klaus, are you still listening?" his attention was brought back to his business partner Kieran O'Connell who flew in from New Orléans to discuss their new building.

"Yes, sorry Kieran. Where were we?" Klaus stole one more glance at the blonde angel and found her sitting with two people he presumed were her friends. He's decided that he WILL make her his, and he always got what he wanted.

Kieran cleared his throat, "Right, well we were discussing how you want to distribute the work load within your new team."

Klaus nodded, "Well why don't you first find out how much they can handle before we finalize anything? I'm sure Marcel can handle being in charge for the time being as long as he has Thierry and Diego."

"Okay sounds good," Kieran closed his notebook.

"How's Camille anyway?" Klaus spoke up. Camille or Cami O'Connell was Kieran's nice who was set to marry Elijah for business purposes but ended up calling it off and running to New Orléans with Klaus's best friend Marcel Gerard.

Kieran shrugged, "She's doing fine, I guess. She's taken up a bartending position in at the Deveraux's bar. Is Elijah still upset?"

Klaus chucked, "He was never in love with her to begin with, he only came out with a bruised ego."

Their conversation went on for another hour before Kieran bid farewell so he can catch a red eye to New Orléans. Klaus looked around and noticed the blonde's female friend walking out and the other friend nowhere in sight. The blonde angel then made her way to the bar, and he knew that this was his chance to make her his.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, and I apologize if it's long. This was kind of like a prologue to the story, the next chapter will be Klaroline meeting and such. Thoughts, comments, questions? Please review. (:_**


	2. Niklaus Mikaelson

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks to the two readers who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated. Also, thanks to those of you who decided to follow the story and give it a chance. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did, I would've made that Klaroline "goodbye" sex scene in the 100th episode more intimate than they made it.**

* * *

"Now, what is a beautiful girl like you doing by your lonesome?" he asked as he sat down on the stool next to hers.

"I..I uh.." Caroline stuttered. _"GET IT TOGETHER! You look stupid right now,"_ She gave herself a mental slap and finally replied, "I'm drinking, isn't it obvious?" She raised her eyebrow and huffed. _"Now that's more like it,"_ she turned and downed her own drink.

"Well, sweetheart, seems to me like you're in need of a drinking buddy," the man smirked and extended his hand, "Niklaus Mikaelson." He winked, "But the pretty ladies call me Klaus."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, _"Of course he's an arrogant jack-ass! UGH. An arrogant jack-ass with DIMPLES. Well, two can play at this game."_

She took his hand and shook it, "Bonnie Bennett, but I let all the hot guys call me Bon, SO you can call me Bonnie," Caroline smirked at his amused face as he let her hand go. "And you know, Mr. Mikaelson, you should be careful with who you give your name to. Never know what kind of creeps are around."

Klaus chucked, "I'm not too worried about myself, and come now, love, I know that not your real name. It doesn't suit you."

Caroline turned to Klaus dumbfounded, "Yeah, well you're shit outta luck 'cuz you're not getting my name."

"Alright, love. Play hard all you want, but I'll get it eventually," Klaus smiled at her.

"_Oh you're totally screwed now, Caroline. There is NO way you're gonna pass up this one," _was her first thought as she stared into his eyes. "Ha, yeah, in your dreams."

"So, sweetheart, since you technically haven't sent me on my merry way, can I buy you a drink?" Klaus put an elbow up on the bar and turned to face her completely.

Caroline thought for a moment then replied, "No, how 'bout you buy me supreme nachos?" She was extremely proud of herself for not drooling all over him.

"If that is what you wish," Klaus flagged down the bartender and ordered the nachos.

Caroline was looking at him intently, "So Mikaelson, now where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably the television, or perhaps you read it on the newspaper," Klaus replied nonchalantly.

"That's right! There's that thing going on with-is it your brother's-engagement?" Caroline asked and only got a nod as a response. She took this as a sign of "I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it." She gulped and asked, "So what role do you play in the business?"

Klaus gazed at her, "I'm the current CEO, sweetheart."

"Ahhh, explains the arrogance," Caroline teased.

"You wound me once again, sweetheart," Klaus put a hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt. Caroline just rolled her eyes. "So what about you, love? Tell me about yourself," he continued.

Caroline bit her lip, "Well, there's really nothing to tell. I'm 25 years old, I run an event planning company, and I live with four friends. That's basically me."

Klaus leans in, "Oh I'm sure there's more to you than being just that. I wanna know about your hopes, dreams, everything you want in life."

"That's pretty personal considering we just met not ten minutes ago," Caroline said before grabbing a tortilla chip from the bowl. "What about you, huh? Tell me about yourself first and we'll see where it goes from there," she added, "and just so you know, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus let out a chuckle then gave her a genuine smile, "That's why I like you." His eyes met Caroline's which stared back with as much intensity.

Caroline was first to snap out of her trance then cleared her throat, "So, uh, you were going to tell me about yourself?"

"Right, well how 'bout this," he popped a chip in his mouth and chewed before proceeding, "you ask me questions and I'll answer them." He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk.

"Alright, deal!" Caroline responded after seeming to consider it first. "What part of the UK are you from?"

Klaus chucked, "Now what could've possibly given away that I'm from the other side of the pond? It was my accent wasn't it?" Caroline just rolled her eyes "My family and I came from London. My older brother Elijah was the first to move here when father decided to expand the company, then once I got out of business school, I decided to move in with him," Klaus explained.

"So exactly how many siblings do you have?" Caroline questioned.

"There are six of us," he replied, "My oldest brother's name is Finn – the super uninteresting and married brother; Elijah is the moral and noble of all of us, his love life is currently all over the news; then there's me – the most handsome and charming of all brothers," Klaus grinned while Caroline scoffed, "Kol is the unpredictable one in our family, the wild card if you will; then there's Rebekah – our only sister who shares my temper and Kol's impulsive tendencies; my youngest brother's name is Henrik, probably the most musically talented of all of us."

Caroline listened to him with much interest and curiosity. She didn't miss the way his expression changed when he began talking about his family. It was as if the egotistical man beside her disappeared. She found herself intrigued with his every word. _"It's the damn accent,"_ she reasoned.

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings. I mean, your family dinners must be quite colorful," Caroline chucked.

"Well, 'colorful' has never been used to describe my family before, but I suppose it seems fitting," Klaus shrugged then faced her, "How about you, love? What is your family like?"

She sighed, unsure if she wanted to tell him her sob story. Caroline usually hates opening up to a stranger, but with him, it was like he could make her spill her deepest, darkest secret.

"Well, I was an only child growing up so my family dinners weren't "colorful" whatsoever. It didn't help that my father left us for another man when I was ten, which basically caused my mom to get married to her job," Caroline stared at the bottles in the bar in order to avoid his gaze. "My father moved up here with his boyfriend, and not long after, he adopted these two boys whose father died in an accident. And that's how I got two annoyingly over-protective brothers," Caroline smiled as she finished.

Klaus smiled, "Well, it seems to me we both had a rather interesting childhood."

Caroline flagged down the bartender for another shot. She then turned her attention back to her drinking buddy, "Wasn't I supposed to do the asking?"

"Sweetheart, it's not my fault I wanted to get to know you," Klaus responded, "And you mentioned you lived with four people right now? Tell me about them."

"_Oh god, he was actually paying attention?!" _Caroline was taken aback by his comment. She was sure not even Tyler listened to what she said. "Uh.. yeah," she managed to answer before adding, "One of them is my brother Stefan, we live in this big mansion that his family owns. I moved up here to get away from my hometown as soon as I graduated high school, soon after, my friends Bonnie and Elena came because they didn't want to stay there, but weren't brave enough to actually go somewhere by themselves," Caroline looked at Klaus and was surprised at how much he seemed to be hanging on to her every word much like she was with him. "Oh, and then there's Enzo – he was my other brother's best friend. We took him in because his girl Maggie kicked him out. Damon, my oldest brother, used to live with us until he decided to follow his girlfriend to New Orleans."

After an hour of conversing then paying for their drinks, Caroline decided to drag him to a make-shift photo booth located at the corner of the bar. On the first picture, Klaus and Caroline were wearing King and Queen crowns and gave their most serious faces; on the second, they put on big neon glasses and Caroline stuck out her tongue to make a silly face while Klaus gave his 'confused' face; on the third picture, they decided to look at each other pretending to laugh; in the fourth picture, they were both actually laughing with Caroline covering her mouth and Klaus was looking at her while laughing as well. They decided to take another round, and on the first picture, Caroline had a sign that says "I'm with stupid" while Klaus's said "Hot Mess"; on the second shot, Caroline had a feathered boa around his neck and seemed to be pulling on it with both hands; the third picture caught Caroline by surprise as he pulled her on his lap and kissed her cheek; by the fourth picture, they were just full on making out.

"What do you say we get out of here love?" Klaus asked breathlessly.

Caroline bit her lip and nodded, unable to find her voice. _"So much for being too smart to be seduced, Caroline,"_ she scolded herself as he pulled her from the photo booth. Once both photos were in her possession, they exited the bar. Klaus shrugged off his jacket, placing them on her shoulders before offering his arm. Caroline grabbed on to it as he led them to his car. "_Thank god I didn't drive here."_

"UGH, seriously?" Caroline scoffed in disbelief as they stopped in front of his car, "You drive a Ferrari?" She turned to him with wide eyes, "Why am I even surprised? Of course you do, what else would a CEO drive right?" In front of her was a black Ferrari LaFerrari.

"Ahh, a woman who know her cars," Klaus gazed at her approvingly, "I must say, love, I didn't see that one coming." He chuckled, amused at her reaction.

"Two brothers, remember?" Caroline replied as he opened the door. _"Jesus! It's one that opens upwards!" _She sat down and took in the interior. "I spent a lot of my summers with them, and as they grew up, they taught me about cars and it became something I'm interested in," she explained as he got in the driver's seat. "Can I pick the radio station by the way?" Caroline added.

Klaus gave her another eyebrow-raised-half-smirk look, "Sure, sweetheart. I trust you won't break it."

Caroline beamed, "I'll try my best not to." She began fiddling with the controls before choosing a pop station. "The Way" by Ariana Grande was playing.

"Oh no, not that junk! Ariana Grande's voice is not something that should be filling a Ferrari!" Klaus groaned.

"Wait, how do you know who she is?" Caroline questioned.

"Little sister, remember?" he mocked her answer from earlier. "When I let you pick, I didn't realize you'd make me suffer though that."

Caroline huffed, "It's not junk, Klaus; you're just old. But I'll change it anyway." Caroline settled for the '80s station.

"You know, I resent that statement," Klaus gazed at her and continued, "I hardly think 29 is old."

"Ha, if you were a woman and this was the Middle Ages, you'd be what's called a spinster," Caroline teased.

Klaus snorted, "Well, I suppose it's good that I'm a man, and were in the 21st century."

Caroline just rolled her eyes but grinned then faced the window. Somehow, she became uncomfortable with their age gap. But four years isn't much right? _"No, age is just a number,"_ she reassured herself. Caroline took this time to text Bonnie, letting her know not to worry. She bit her lip to suppress a giggle that wanted to come out with her choice of words.

The words to Michael Jackson's "Rock with You" brought her attention back to her present company. Both of them felt the tension rise in the car as the lyrics seemed to remind them of what was about to go down that evening. Before the song even ended, Klaus pulled into the garage of a building.

"So, penthouse kind of guy, I take it?" Caroline stated as she got out of the car.

"You guessed right, love. The view is spectacular," Klaus smiled at her as he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading the way.

The moment the door closed, Klaus grabbed Caroline's waist and brought her against him. He seemed to search her eyes for an affirmative, and instead got it from a small nod. The two attacked each other's lips hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her leg up, urging her to wrap her legs around him as well. He then pinned her against the elevator wall, small moans escaped her lips as he began placing kisses along her jaw. The elevator dinged and they managed to exit then entered his penthouse. Both pulled apart to catch their breaths. Foreheads touching, Caroline smiled at him and got a smile in return. He pulled her toward the bedroom and turned her around so her back was against him. Klaus kissed her shoulders before unzipping her dress and slipping the straps off. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Caroline watched as he took his clothing off, biting her lower lip as her eyes roamed around his perfectly toned torso. His abs weren't too prominent, but it's there. There was also a slight 'v' that was visible right above his pants.

Klaus climbed on top of her as soon as he was in his boxers. He once again captured her lips. She surprised him when she managed to flip them over. Caroline had a sexy smirk then began kissing her way down his neck, chest, then stomach. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down.

"OH GOD!" her eyes widened at the sight before her. Is a dick that big even possible? Or is she drunker than she thought? _"Oh, this is DEFINITELY going to be amazing."_

* * *

**So, I'd really love it if you guys would let me know what you think of the story so far. Should I make my chapters longer? How are the characters? What is it you guys are looking for? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Sorry for the lack of smut - I'm not good at those.**


	3. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed and followed this story. This was kind of a short chapter, I know, so I'll be posting the next one as soon as I post this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. Sunlight was streaming in from the spaces between the curtains causing Caroline to bring her hand up and cover her eyes. Her head was pounding like a mothertrucker, and it felt like all the contents of her stomach were about to exit out the way it came in. She whimpered and shut her eyes again as bits and pieces of memories from last night came flooding back. Letting out a sigh, she propped herself up with an elbow and looked around the spacious room.

It was painted with a light-gray shade and white trimmings. There were two windows on one wall parallel to the bed and in between was a dark-gray lounge chaise with blue throw pillows. In front of the bed was a television which is mounted on the wall, a black dresser underneath it, and a door that leads to the hallway. Opposite to the windows was a desk and two doors side by side – most likely the bathroom and closet. She noticed that overall, it was neat except for the the scattered articles of clothing lying on the floor. Caroline took a deep breath and finally looked at the handsome man whose arm was wrapped around her waist.

Memories began replaying in her mind; the way his hands left her skin burning, the feeling of his lips worshiping every inch of her body, and his long, hard–.. "_BAAADD Caroline. Stop it," _she scolded herself and looked away. She took another deep breath then turned back to him, "_God he's so hot!"_

Klaus was lying on his side, facing her. His face looked peaceful with no worries, no care, and no sexy smirk; he looked younger. His brown, curly hair was tousled and his mouth was partially opened. Caroline allowed herself to stare at him for a few more moments and ran the back of her hand against his face.

"_UGH what am I doing? Seriously Caroline, get it together. He was a one night stand and nothing more,"_ she thought to herself as she sighed then began to carefully remove his arm from around her. "_Oh god we were totally spooning! He totally doesn't seem like the type though. WHY IS HE SO SEXY?!"_ Caroline inwardly groaned as she bent down to grab her dress. Carefully tiptoeing around the room, she collected her clothing and began putting them on.

She was in the middle of trying to hook her bra when she heard him shift in the bed and with a husky voice say, "You know, love, you are the very first one to try and sneak out on me." Caroline turned and saw an amused look on his face. He was sitting up with his toned torso fully exposed, allowing Caroline to stare at his tattoo. "Most women try to get me to have breakfast or something," he added, "I feel used."

Caroline just shrugged and began putting on her dress, "Yeah, well you are the first one I've ever tried sneaking out on. Besides, I didn't think you were the 'Let's go have awkward breakfast together after mind-blowing sex." Caroline closed her eyes and cringed. "I did NOT just say that out loud."

The look on Klaus's face was priceless, "Oh sweetheart, I'm afraid just you did." He chuckled as she turned a bright shade of red. "You know love, I didn't peg you for a one night stand kind of girl."

She shrugged again as she walked up to him and replied, "Yeah well, guess there's a first time for everything." Caroline turned, "Do you mind zipping it up?"

"Sure love," was his reply before tugging the zipper upward, "Hmm, for someone who claims to just have had 'mind-blowing sex' you're quite eager to leave."

She turned and looked down at him with a smile, "Like I said, you don't seem like the type to have breakfast with your women, and I am starving." She bent down before he could reply and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for last night, I really needed that," Caroline gave him a sincere smile then turned to leave. She looked back from the door, "Caroline."

Klaus was momentarily confused, "Pardon?"

"My name. It's Caroline," she relied.

"And does the lovely Caroline have a last name?" Klaus grinned at her for finally finding him worthy to know her name.

Caroline smirked, "I don't quite see how that's relevant. I'll see you around Klaus." Once the door was closed, Caroline sighed and shook her head while biting her lip. "_Oh I hope I see him around."_ She made her way to the front of the penthouse and found her shoes by the door. After slipping them on, she looked through her bag to make sure her phone and wallet were in there. "_Check and check, thank god I don't have to awkwardly go back to his room."_

Her eyes spotted the pictures that they took last night from the photo booth. Smiling, she pulled both of them out to see which one she wanted, then opted to keep the one with her and Klaus wearing the crowns. She dug around her purse and got out a sticky note and sharpie and wrote, _**"Thanks again for the amazing night.**** –Caroline**_, then on the space below the photos, she wrote yesterday's date: _**January 4, 2014. **_Caroline stuck the note on top of the photo and left it on the table by the door.

She sighed as she entered the elevator, remembering that she didn't drive here and has to take a cab home. The elevator dinged announcing her arrival to the lobby. Before she made it to the front, a man called her, "Excuse me, Miss Caroline?"

She turned and nodded, "Umm.. Yes?"

The old man smiled, "Mr. Mikaelson called the front desk a few moments ago and wanted me to give you this." He held out car keys and continued before Caroline could respond, "He said that he does not want you to take the cab home so he's allowing you to borrow his car."

"Oh, no, it's okay! Really!" Caroline smiled and waved her hands, "And um, please tell him 'thank you' for the offer, but I can't accept that."

"Miss Caroline, I only do what I am asked. Please, take it," he grabbed her hand and placed the keys inside, "Besides, I wouldn't want to anger him. My job might be on the line," he chuckled.

Caroline graciously smiled, "Um, really sir, I don't want to take his car." She tried handing the keys back but he held up his hands and backed away. Caroline huffed in defeat. _"First we have mind blowing sex, now he's letting me borrow his car? What did you get yourself into now, Caroline? Oh what the hell, just take it" _she thought to herself."Fine, I'll use his car. Please, tell him I said 'thank you' and that I will drop it off later."

"Mr. Mikaelson told me to tell you that you can keep it for as long as you want and to call him once you want him to pick it up," the man said as he began walking back to the desk. "You'll find his car in the garage," he gestured to the door by the elevator, "just press the unlock button."

"Um, thank you..." she looked at him, waiting for a name.

"Oh, it's Jonas," he smiled and held out his hand, "Jonas Martin."

Caroline shook it and smiled back, "Caroline Forbes, but don't tell Klaus my last name."

Jonas chucked, "My lips are sealed. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Caroline."

"Likewise, Mr. Jonas," she gave a curt nod and walked towards the garage, "Have a lovely day!"

Once in the garage, Caroline pressed the unlock button like instructed. Just a moment after, there was a beep. She walked towards the sound and pressed it again. As she approached the car, her jaw dropped. In front of her was a red convertible Porsche 911. "HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed as she looked at the logo on the key, "_Yep, this is it." _She opened the door and got in, "HOW DO YOU TRUST A WOMAN YOU JUST MET WITH THIS?!" Caroline spoke to herself as she inserted the key. _"Oh, Stefan's gonna love this,"_ she thought as she exited the garage.

* * *

As soon as his bedroom door shut, he plopped back down on his bed with a smile on his face. Caroline. To say that Klaus was intrigued by this woman would be an understatement. He has never met a girl so forward and blunt, most were usually after his money and fame, but Caroline seemed different. She was carefree and sincere, which was something that he found refreshing. He began recalling the events of last night and remembered the way she smelled, the way she felt, and the way he ravished her over and over again. Their kisses started out hungry and wild but soon became sensual and passionate. He will never forget the way her lips tasted or the sound she made when he hit the right spot. He was having a hard time concentrating on driving back last night as anticipation filled him.

"Wait-" he said out loud upon realizing that she didn't have a car. Hastily, he reached for the phone beside him and dialed the number of the lobby. "Ahh, Jonas- yes- listen mate, a gorgeous blonde will be exiting the elevator in a few moments, and I want you to give her my keys to the Porsche," he smiled as.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," was Jonas's reply_**,**_ "Would that be all?"

"Make sure she accepts it, Jonas. Caroline is a bit of a stubborn one," Klaus got up and made his way to the bathroom. "Tell her that she can keep it for as long as she wants and that she can look me up and call me when she's ready to return it." Jonas said his goodbye and hung up to retrieve the key.

Klaus leaned against the sink, smiling. No, he wasn't ready for a relationship, but he would definitely want to get to know Caroline a little better.

After a nice cold shower, he got dressed in faded jeans and a gray Henley. Klaus's phone began ringing as he exited his room.

"Kol, I am on my way," was his greeting.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine," Kol replied with a chuckle and was probably rolling his eyes, "You know, this is probably the first time that I got to the diner before you, big brother."

Klaus neared the front door and noticed a bright yellow paper on the table. "Well forgive me little brother, I was rather occupied this morning," he said as he picked it up. He read _**"Thanks again for the amazing night. –Caroline."** _Her neat, cursive handwriting suited her personality quite well.

"Lemme guess, you picked up a woman at the bar last night?" Kol teased.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I'll see you in a bit, Kol."

After hanging up, Klaus took off the sticky note and saw that Caroline left one of the photos that they took. He looked at each photo and smiled. The first was of them holding silly signs; the second involved a feathered boa; in the third, he remembered pulling Caroline on his lap and kissing her cheek which caught her by surprise; by the fourth picture, her lips were on his and they were kissing. The first three pictures had a smiling Caroline, and somehow this made him feel warm as though her smile was the sun which radiated off the picture.

Klaus made his way back to the room and placed the photo on his desk then turned and left.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys liked it! (: Please, don't forget to review!**


	4. First Time for Everything

**Author's Note: So, two updates in one day (or night I should say - its 3:25 right now). Anyway, here's a the next chapter which is pretty much a continuation of their morning after. I just wanted to establish more of the characters and kinda let you know what is gonna go down in the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you like it! (:**

* * *

As Caroline neared the house, she prayed to all known gods and deities that her friends would be asleep because she did NOT want to have to face them right now. She let out a groan, of course all her housemates' cars were in the drive way, even Enzo's who most likely just got back from London. "_It's eight thirty, please let them be sleeping or something."_

She opened the door as quietly as she could, but before she could go up the stairs, Stefan's voice filled the room, "Well, well, well, seems like our little Caroline has grown up and doing her first walk of shame."

Caroline grimaced, "_REALLY?!"_ As she turned, she noticed that Stefan wasn't alone. No, Stefan was leaning against the counter while Elena was sitting on it next to him and Bonnie at the stove cooking something. All of them had a smirk on their faces, Caroline cursed the gods. She walked up to them and asked, "You guys really having a pow wow this early?" She found it odd that any of them were up, let alone be hanging out in the kitchen.

Elena was first to answer, "Well I decided to go on an early morning run then I got home as Stefan pulled up. Bonnie came downstairs like two minutes after."

Caroline's only reply was an "Ooooh."

"So missy, care to share where you were last night, hmm?" This time it was Bonnie who spoke. She held up her phone and added, "Cuz all I got was a text saying 'Heeeyyy Bon, I'm 'bout to canoodle with a hot British guy. I'll see you tomorrow!' And it had like a winky face!"

Stefan and Elena burst into laughter as Caroline's face was engulfed with horror.

"WHAT?! Lemme see!" she reached for Bonnie's phone and read the text. It was from her all right. "OH. MY. GOD, I am so sorry, Bon!" Caroline let out a shaky laugh.

Bonnie chuckled, "Care, it's okay. Isn't that what friends are for?" She smiled at Caroline and winked.

Stefan was still trying to get over the text and asked, "Hold on, you seriously used the word 'canoodle?'"

Caroline groaned, "I was a little drunk, okay? Oh and can you make please me some omelet too Bonnie?" Bonnie just smiled and nodded in response.

"So, who was the lucky guy that was able to ruffle the perfect feathers of Caroline Forbes?" Elena nudged her.

Caroline sighed as she thought back to the incredibly handsome man that made her moan and scream all night. She shivered at the thought of the pleasure he gave her with his body. She mentally shook herself and noticed her friends were still waiting for an answer.

She took a deep breath, "His name is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson." The trio had a look of surprise on their faces. All hopes of them not knowing who he is was crushed.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Both Bonnie and Stefan exclaimed.

"Wait what, what?" Caroline responded. She was surprised by the sudden outburst, worrying that maybe he's the one Bonnie has been sneaking out to meet. But it wouldn't make sense because she basically ditched Caroline last night to go with her new beau.

Stefan nodded at Bonnie, allowing her to speak first. "His brother, Kol, he's the one I've been seeing the past couple of weeks," Bonnie mumbled and looked intently at the pan.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Stefan said again. The three looked at him, even more confused than before. "Kol and Klaus Mikaelson? As in the ones whose family owns one of the richest businesses in Chicago? That Klaus and Kol?" He looked at them in disbelief.

"Uhh, I guess?" Caroline replied, unsure of all this. "Why do I feel like there's something going on that we don't know about?"

Stefan shrugged, "Sorry, I guess I was just shocked. I haven't really heard those names in a while, other than in news. Remember when I went to London, Care?" Caroline nodded and he continued, "Well, I roomed with Klaus while I studied abroad for that year, and from time to time his little brother Kol would come over to hang out."

"Wait, I thought your roommate's name was Nick?" Caroline asked.

"His full name is Niklaus," Stefan replied.

Caroline nodded, "Riiiiightt."

The other two watched just listened to their exchange then Elena spoke up, "Wow, small world huh?" The others just chucked in agreement. "Who would've thought my two best friends would end up dating two handsome, rich brothers?"

"I'm not dating Klaus. It was a one-time thing!" Caroline exclaimed, "I never even gave him my last name."

"What was a one-time thing and who didn't get your last name?" a new voice joined the conversation. They all turned to the entrance of the kitchen. Enzo was leaning against the wall, his dark hair was disheveled and was wearing some boxers and a plain white t-shirt.

"Long story," Elena replied, "What time did you get back? I saw your car this morning when I went out for a run."

Enzo took a seat at the table, "Around two, I think. Why is it that I was not invited to this little gathering?"

"Hey, I tried to wake you up, but you were being cranky then told me off," Bonnie responded as she began bringing the food to the table, "I believe your words were, 'Listen, gorgeous, you may have a lovely voice, but do me a favor and shut up." She even tried to imitate his English accent.

The rest of the group laughed as they made their way to the table. Bonnie and Elena sat on one side, Stefan and Caroline on the other side, while Enzo sat at the head of the table.

"Wait guys," Caroline put down her fork while everyone else turned to her, "this is the first time we've ever sat down together for breakfast, or any meal for that matter."

Elena nodded in agreement, "Huh, today seems to be the "first of many things" day. We're complete for the first time and actually sharing a meal together, Caroline had her first walk of shame, Stefan is home for breakfast, Enzo's up before noon; this is great."

"OOOH! This is definitely a picture moment!" Caroline got her phone out and held it out, "Say cheese!"

"NACHOOO"

"SWISS!"

"CHEDDAR!"

"MOZZERELLA!"

The group simultaneously called out their favorite cheese, and Caroline laughed as she pressed on the shutter button. She looked the photo and smiled. Caroline was mid-laugh, Stefan was holding up his mug of coffee, Elena and Bonnie had their arms out, and Enzo had half a bacon hanging from his mouth with the silliest face.

"I will have this printed out and we have to frame it in the living room!" Caroline exclaimed. She opened her Instagram app and uploaded the photo with the caption _**"First family breakfast, we miss you DSalvatore." **_then proceeded to tag everyone, _**" DrStefan BonBennett Lena_Gil90 Denzo**_

"Hey Enzo, why is your username still yours and Damon's ship name?" Caroline asked him.

Enzo shrugged, "He may not be here, but he's still my partner in crime. When is he coming to visit anyway, Stefan?"

Stefan took a sip of his coffee then replied, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you guys, I spoke to Damon the other day. Rose's company is expanding and they offered her a job in either Chicago or San Francisco. She chose Chicago for Damon and they'll be here within the next two weeks." He smiled at Enzo.

Caroline clapped her hands. "YAY! Big brother is coming home! Wait," she got serious, "he's so annoying sometimes." The rest of them laughed.

"Yeah well, that's what big brothers are for," Stefan nudged her playfully. "Oh, and Damon said he and Rose will temporarily stay here until they get settled and stuff."

"Hold on, Matt is coming next weekend," Bonnie said before biting off a piece of bacon.

"That's right!" said Elena, "This house is about to get crowded."

Enzo looked at them confused, "Who's this Matt bloke you speak of?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when we discussed it. Matt is my, Bonnie, and Elena's childhood friend from Mystic Falls," Caroline explained, "He came back there after college to help his sister Vicki manage the Grill, but now that she seems to have everything under control, he's coming here for a fresh start."

Enzo just nodded then Elena spoke up, "By the way, I talked to Stefan about this a few days ago, but I have a cousin from Bulgaria who's coming to live with us for a while. I spoke to her when I went to Bulgaria for my Granpa's funeral two months back. She has a kid and felt that she has more opportunities here to make their life better."

The other three looked at her, shocked, "Wait, a kid is going to live with us?" Enzo asked.

"OH! No, no, no," Elena shook her head, "She's leaving her with our Nana until she settles and finds a job and a place of her own."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I love kids and all, but I'm not sure I can live with one."

"Same here," they all replied at the same time then started laughing.

"Why do I feel like we manage a half-way home?" Stefan joked.

Caroline snorted, "Probably because we do."

Bonnie took a sip from her mug then said, "It's about to get crowded in here. I mean, thank god we have ten rooms right?"

Elena giggled, "Hey, at least you have a new man you can run to whenever you feel like."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, it's not like I'm the only one."

They all looked at Caroline, "Wait, what?! I don't have a man!"

"Sure, Care," Elena teased.

"OH SHIT! Before I forget, Stefan, you gotta see this!" Caroline stood up and ran towards the front door with Stefan close behind her.

The rest looked at each other before getting up and walking to the front door.

* * *

Kol was sitting at a booth and checked his watch as his brother entered the diner. "Nine-twenty brother, you are late twenty minutes! I can't believe it."

Klaus sat down and rolled his eyes, "Like I said, Kol, I was occupied this morning. And no, I don't want to talk about it."

In an attempt have "brother bonding time," the two decided that every Sunday, they would have breakfast together. Occasionally, their other siblings joined them if they were in town or available. Finn remained in London with his wife Sage and their two kids, Elijah is busy running the company as the President and is often travelling, Klaus is the CEO but often stays in Chicago, Kol works as a computer engineer for their company, Rebekah is a model and lives in Paris, and their youngest brother Henrik who is in high school lives with Kol permanently but is in London with Finn and Sage for a visit.

"I already ordered for you by the way, and fine brother, let's talk about me then!" Kol suggested. Klaus raised an eyebrow before Kol continued, "I've been seeing someone for the past few weeks and-"

Klaus snorted and held his pointer finger up, "Hold on one second, you're telling me that YOU," he pointed at his brother, "Kol Mikaelson, who swore off relationships after whats-her-face dumped you, are now seeing someone?" Klaus gave his brother a questioning look, "What happened to you enjoying the single life and being – how did you put it – a buffet?"

Kol looked irritated, "Yes, big brother, I have given up my single life and found someone who is sexy, smart, and feisty. And besides, it's nothing serious yet, we've only been out a few times." Kol shrugged as Klaus still had an amused look on his face, "I mean, I don't think she wants to label us yet."

Klaus put down his mug, "Well, I just don't want you to get hurt again." He was genuinely concerned and hoped that this new conquest of Kol's won't shatter him the way Sophie Devereaux did.

Their order arrived, breaking their conversation for a bit. Kol had ordered a philly cheesesteak skillet while Klaus has pancake platter with bacon, eggs, and hash brown.

"Nik, she's different. I can feel it," Kol spoke up after the waitress left, "and besides, it's not my fault you're afraid to fall in love again. I mean, having a different woman in your bed can be tiring after a while. It's nice to have some consistency and know that someone will be there for you." Kol looked at his brother with concern, "Honestly, Nik, when will you let yourself love again? There's nothing to be afraid of."

Klaus's mind wandered back to the gorgeous blonde that he was with not even two hours ago. He thought of what it would be like to wake up to her angelic face every morning and listen to her melodic laughter. He shook his head and told himself he wasn't ready.

"Oh that's a load of bull, Kol. I'm not afraid of love. I love love. Look, I've had a lot of girlfriends-ish," Klaus paused as Kol snorted, "And sometimes I'm the rebound guy, while other times, when I get lucky, I'm the "explore new areas of your sexuality" guy. But every single time, we have fun. I have fun, they have fun. It's good for me, it's good for them."

Kol just looked at his brother in disbelief, "Where did that come from?"

Klaus shrugged, "I don't know, but what I'm trying to say is that, I like being single."

Before Kol could respond, Klaus's phone rang and he answered, "Yes Rebekah?"

"Nik, I just wanted to remind you that my plane lands at 8:45 your time. I'm about to board right now." Rebekah said.

"Of course, little sister, I haven't forgotten. Have a safe flight and I'll see you in nine hours," Klaus smiled before hanging up the phone.

Kol groaned, "I love our little sister, but sometimes, she can get annoying."

"She's a woman, what do you expect?" Klaus smirked making Kol smirk.

"Ah, women; can't live with them, can't live without them," Kol said before shoving a forkful of meat in his mouth.

* * *

**Review, yes? (:**


End file.
